In a known process of this kind, the ends of the tubular lining are heated and flanged onto sealing strips which are located on the end faces of the end flanges and which encircle the measuring tube. After the flanging, the flanged ends of the lining have a tendency to return to their original tubular shape, with the result that they detach themselves from the sealing strips. This frequently leads to damage when the measuring tube is installed.